


Sensei

by JaydeGreen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydeGreen/pseuds/JaydeGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He once taught her how to be Shinobi.<br/>Then she taught him how to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This was supposed to be a one shot, and it might still stay that way, but it depends on reception. XD

 

It was well past two AM when Sakura landed on the dirt road only a half a mile from the Konoha gates. Naruto, Sai and Yamato were only seconds behind her. Keeping in the shadows, she kept running in the direction of her village. It had been a long and grueling ANBU mission and she was ready to get home. She ran silently through the trees, sliding deeper into the forest whenever they passed by a traveler. Her cat ANBU mask was pulled over her face, her bright pink hair hidden by the hood of the long black cloak. She heard Naruto pick up the pace so that he was running beside her.

“What’s your hurry, Sakura-chan? We’ll be there tonight.” He said, turning his fox masked covered face in her direction.

“You know I hate missions like these, Naruto. I just want to get home.” Sakura answered, shoving chakra into her feet and pushing forward, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

She could see the gate. She could feel Kotetsu and Izumo’s chakra as they sat at the station right inside the gate. A few moments later she hopped up into a few of the trees that branched over the Konoha wall and made her way into the village. She felt the rest of her team follow her as they dashed across rooftops in the direction of the Hokage tower. Tsunade was expecting them after their mission, but Sakura wouldn’t be going to turn in her mission report. At least, not tonight.

Sakura suddenly pulled a sharp right, heading in the direction of her apartment. She heard Naruto protest in her headset, as she was already too far away from him to yell.

“Where are you going, Sakura-chan?! We have to turn in our ANBU report!” He asked.

“Tell Tsunade that I’ll turn mine in tomorrow. She won't mind.” And with that, she reached up and flicked off her headset in the middle of another protest from Naruto.

“But Sak-”

She was relieved that Yamato and Sai hadn’t said anything to her, but she wasn’t surprised either. They normally kept quiet on their missions. Naruto had gotten a lot better about talking all the time, so most of the time their missions were carried out easily and quietly.

Sakura pulled a sharp left this time, completely bypassing her own apartment as she let the thoughts wander around in her head.

They had been wary at first, when Naruto had passed his ANBU exams. The overzealous blonde wasn’t expected to be able to carry out anything over Chunnin without completely blowing their cover, but he had surprised them. He had learned to stay hidden and not take immediate action until they gathered all of the information they needed. The boy had grown up in the past three years.

Three years ago they had failed to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Three years ago the threat of Akatsuki lingered dangerously close. Eventually, for some reason, the Akatsuki threat dwindled and then finally vanished. It was believed that they had been wiped out, but no one knew who had done it, and it had yet to be proven. They hadn’t heard much about Sasuke since the time he killed off Deidara of the Akatsuki. They didn’t know if he was alive or dead.

At times she really didn’t care.

She suddenly found herself on the front steps of a nice looking apartment, the brown door staring back at her in the dark. She pulled her ANBU mask off and stuffed it in her pack before reaching to knock on the door. Her hand barely got halfway to the wood before the door opened and she was pulled inside. She didn’t get a chance to even drop her pack on the floor before a mouth was on her’s, a tongue slipping across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She felt hands slip across her shoulders, pushing her pack off and onto the floor. She groaned as the mouth left her’s.

“No…Kakashi…” She whispered, her eyes still closed and her head resting on the door.

She heard him laugh before she felt him kiss her again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he murmured, his hands reaching up to undo her ANBU vest. He pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor with her pack. He knelt down, his hands going to her leg guards as her hands went to her arm guards. Both were dropped onto the floor seconds later.

Sakura’s hands fisted in the Jounin’s white hair, pulling him back up to her. Their mouths clashed as his hands slid into her own hair. He held her face as his mouth searched her’s. He kissed her for the longest time, just wallowing in her presence. She had been gone for over a month and it had been getting to him.

They were lovers. They weren’t a couple. They looked to each other when they needed a good time, or a good fuck. It had started when Sakura went on her first ANBU mission. It had been hard on her and she had shyly found her way into Kakashi’s arms…and bed. Not that he was complaining. His former student had grown up.

A lot.

He quickly pushed all thoughts away as his hands slid down her side to grasp the bottom of her black ANBU shirt, before effectively pulling it off her head. He broke the kiss momentarily in order to do so, covering her mouth with his again the second it hit the floor. His hands slid down to her pants, brushing the sides of her breasts as they did. He slipped his fingers into her waistband before sliding them down her legs, panties and all.

“Kakashi…” Sakura whispered, as his fingers trailed down her thighs as he knelt down on the floor.

Kakashi smirked as he took her leg in his hand and hoisted it over his shoulder, effectively exposing all she had to show.

Sakura gasped as his mouth closed over her.

“Kami..” She breathed, her eyes rolling back. Her fingers slid into his hair as his tongue slid around the small bundle of nerves between her legs.

She gasped when his teeth scraped against her and suddenly she found another mouth cover hers. The way they kissed her let her know that it was still Kakashi. He enjoyed adding a shadow clone with her. Partly because it heightened his pleasure when he broke it at the end, and partly because she enjoyed it just as much.

She was also not always sure which one was the real Kakashi. The one who was kissing her was very naked and her hand found his shaft quickly, wrapping around it. She stroked him a few times before he groaned into her mouth. The Kakashi who was between her legs, slid his tongue inside of her, causing her to moan. The Kakashi clone deepened the kiss before taking her breasts in his hands. His fingers pulled and teased at her nipples.

Several moments later, Sakura tore her mouth away from his before tightening her fingers in the head of hair between her legs. A kiss was laid on her throat before his husky voice broke through her fuzzy head.

“Come for me, little flower.” He whispered, as he nipped at her shoulder.

His tongue flicked across that bundle of nerves a second later and she was pushed over the edge.

The orgasm rushed over her in waves, lengthened by the fact that Kakashi kept rolling his tongue across her nether regions. If not for two pairs of hands, Sakura wouldn't have been able to stand by the time her climax subsided.

She was still trying to relearn how to breath when she found herself sitting on a lap and her head fell back into Kakashi’s shoulder. He chuckled in her ear as his clone sauntered towards her from where they had been standing at the door.

“I hope that's not all you've got, Sakura.” Kakashi murmured behind her.

His clond dropped to his knees in front of her.

“I know I trained you better than that.” The clone finished, before leaning forward and capturing a nipple in his mouth.

“Ah!” Sakura gasped, her fingers digging into Kakashi’s thighs.

She felt him between her legs, hard and ready, barely a second before he shoved his hips forward and was inside of her. She was also slick and wet, so he went in easy, but she heard him groan.

“Fuck.” He growled, his mouth hear her ear. “I love how tight you are after you come.”

Sakura whimpered as he spread her legs with his knees. He pulled her back onto him and she wrapped her ankles around his calves. Kakashi’s hands grasped her waist as he thrust up into her. She slid her hands into his clone’s hair, keeping his mouth locked to her breast as the real Kakashi fucked her.

It wasn't long before he found that spot and settled into a rhythm. The clone had been switching between one breast and the other when Sakura dragged him up to her mouth by his hair. She kissed him, hard, their tongues meeting and battling for dominance. He won when the real Kakashi’s next thrust was particularly harder than before. Sakura jerked away and cried out.

Clone Kakashi leaned forward and kissed her neck, his hands taking the place of his mouth from earlier. After a few seconds of hard thrusts, Kakashi slid back into his earlier rhythm and Sakura was able to think better. She shoved the clone Kakashi away from her slightly and looked up at him, even though he was still on his knees.

“I want to taste you.” She whispered.

The clone smiled Kakashi’s brilliant smile, the one only she was allowed to see, before kissing her once and standing up. He didn't give her a chance to adjust before his fingers wrapped in her hair and he pulled her forward. She opened her mouth for him just as he tried to slip past her lips. The dominance of his actions pulled at something primal in her lower abdomen.

The clone tightened his fingers in her hair as she adjusted herself on Kakashi’s lap. She leaned forward more and used her own muscles and strength to rotate her hips as he pushed up and inside of her. Her hands rested on his knees while she took the length of his clone into her mouth. He didn't wait for her to get used to his size before using his hand to pull her all the way down onto himself. She didn't fight or struggle, despite his size, and he moaned at the feel of her hot mouth around him.

While his clone fucked her mouth, Kakashi continued to fuck her from behind, at least until she took the lead from him and used her own hips to take him into her. She felt his hands slip around her, one between her legs and the other up to fondle her breast. She groaned around clone Kakashi’s cock as the sensations shot straight to her core. She loved the feel of him inside of her, and she loved the feel of him fucking her mouth. Her nails dug into his knees as both of them picked up their paces at the same time.

Sakura shifted her hips and angled herself just right so that Kakashi was rapidly brushing over that one spot inside of her everytime she slammed her hips down onto him. She heard his breath catch as she did, knowing that the new angle felt better for him as well. She reached up and slid one of her hands around clone Kakashi’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper into her mouth. From behind her, real Kakashi had gone back to holding her waist and his breathing had changed. She felt clone Kakashi’s fingers tighten in her hair before he pulled her hard against himself, shoving himself as far into her mouth as he could.

Between one stroke and the next, she tightened and came around Kakashi as clone Kakashi spilled his seed down her throat. Sakura held herself against his clone as the real Kakashi suddenly jerked her down and held her there as he came inside of her.

Her own orgasm was still rolling over her when the clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi’s hands suddenly tightened around her waist and she felt him jerk against her as he came again, his body processing the different sensations from his clone as the chakra came back to him.

Sakura rolled her hips into him before she suddenly found herself face down on the bed. She gasped as the unhinged climax thrusts suddenly turned rough against her as Kakashi draped himself over her. His knees kept her legs together as he thrust in and out of her from behind. Sakura cried out into the covers of his bed with every thrust of his hips. She felt his mouth on her shoulder.

“Kami you're so tight like this.” He growled out, as he wrapped his upper body around her.

He was hard and long, every thrust seeming to push deeper inside of her. He had her pressed into the bed, her legs pressed together so that each thrust was more intense than it had been before. It wasn't long before she was shaking beneath him.

“Kakashi, I can't.” She whined, her body trembling with over sensitivity.

She felt his teeth as they grazed across her shoulder.

“You can.” He bit down and she cried out in pleasure. “You will.”

Sakura shook her head. “I-I can't, Kakashi, please.” She whispered.

She gasped as his hands suddenly found their way beneath them, cupping her breasts so that his fingers could tease her nipples. His mouth left a trail of hot kisses across her shoulders. The sensation of his fingers as they teases her nipples taunt coupled with his long thrusts had her burying her face in the covers.

“Kaka…” She whimpered.

His teeth found the sensitive spot on her neck as he spoke. “Say it.” He ordered, his demand sending heat down to her core.

“Ah! Kakashi, no.” Sakura whispered, despite the feeling that hit her when he had given the order.

His thrusts got harder while one of his hands slipped down between her legs again.

“Say it when you come for me.” He demanded again.

Sakura could only shake her head this time, her voice lost in the cries from each of his thrusts. Between his hips and his hands, it wasn't much longer until she was tightening around him. He felt it, because his voice interrupted her fuzzy thoughts again.

“Say it, Sakura.”

The fierceness of his words pushed her over the edge.

And she cried out for him.

“Ah! Sensei!” She heard him growl and felt his thrusts more fully inside of her. “Fuck, Sensei.” She cried.

She buried the rest of her cries in his sheets as she felt his entire body constrict around her, holding himself to her in every way. His hands wrapped around her and he buried his own face in her shoulder as he stroked his seed out inside of her, coming as she did.

It was several long moments before Kakashi finally rolled off of her. While Sakura was spent, he had just enough strength to drag her up into the bed beside him, pulling the covers up around them. He kissed her hair as she snuggled down against his chest. He watched her while she drew patterns on his chest with her fingers.

He had recently come to realize that the nights she spent with him meant more to him that he had thought they would. He found himself watching her when they were on missions together, or when he would catch a glimpse of her at the market, or when he checked to make sure she had eaten that day during a hospital shift. He started noticing an odd pull in his chest whenever he saw her return the flirtations of other men. And he caught himself finding ways to spend more time with her, or showing up at her place more often than she showed up at his.

He had tried to talk to her about their...current situation...before this last mission, but Naruto had them running late, so she hadn't had time. She had apologized and promised “when I get back”, with one of her flirty winks.

So he had waited.

And he would keep waiting.

He wanted her. He wanted to make her his.

He was about open his mouth to broach the subject when he noticed that her breathing had evened out and that her fingers had stopped moving.

He could wait until morning.

He brushed her hair out of her face and held her close. It wasn't long until he too, had fallen asleep.

*****

The sound of bells woke Kakashi several hours later. The first thing he noticed when he finally opened his eyes, was that Sakura wasn't in the bed with him. He sat up just as she stepped out of his bathroom. She had pulled on some of the clothes she left at his place. A red Haruno clan shirt, and black shinobi slacks. She was towel drying her hair and looked to be in a rush.

“What's going on?” He asked, as he waved his hand at the window by the bed. “Why are bells going off?”

Sakura beamed at him. “I knew you slept through the ANBU this morning.” She said, as she sat on the end of his bed and pulled on her boots. “The bells are ringing because he's back.” She said.

A sick feeling suddenly crashed into Kakashi’s stomach. Only one person could bring that kind of smile to his kunoichi's face, and it wasn't him.

She already had his window open and was crouching on the seal when he snapped his attention back to her. She was still smiling.

“Sasuke’s back.” She confirmed, before vanishing out his window.

And at that moment, he knew he could never tell her that he loved her. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_Flashback_ **

**(One year ago)**

 

He had expected the knock that came, late that night. It was loud, frantic. He could hear the harsh, panicked breathing on the other side of the door as he pulled it open. A face slammed into his chest as arms wrapped around his midsection. Every night for the past week, she had found her way to his apartment. Every night, she would waken from her terrifying nightmares and rush to him. To her Sensei. 

Kakashi pushed his door closed with one hand as his other wrapped around Sakura’s back. It had been raining, and she was soaked, but neither cared. Her tears trailed down his bare chest as she sobbed out incoherent words as she cried. As the door latched, Kakashi lifted her up and carried her to his sofa, where he sat and pulled her into his lap. 

He had tried to get her to talk to Naruto, or even Tsunade, but she had refused. Besides, they hadn't been the ones who had found her. 

He had. 

He had found her, naked and bleeding, strapped to a chair as torturous genjutsus crawled through her mind. She had been missing for two weeks, taken during her third Jounin mission. The Tani-nin had slaughtered the team she was with, before taking her captive. They were trying to get information out of her on the location of Sasuke; information that she didn't have. 

She hadn't given anyone much detail, other than submitting to a submitting to a physical. Tsunade explained that she hadn't been physically raped, but it was probable that something along the lines had been used through a genjutsu. The Hokage had pulled Sakura from the field until further notice. 

Kakashi wasn't sure what had driven her to seek him out, of all people, for comfort, but Tsunade had advised that he give Sakura any kind of comfort he could. The pink-hairs girl had even stopped showing up for hospital duties. 

So he sat there, every night, as his previous student broke down and sobbed in his arms. She would eventually cry herself into exhaustion and fall asleep. He'd carry her to his bed and tuck her under the covers before retreating back to the sofa and laying down himself. Most nights, he would watch her sleep, watch her toss and turn in her nightmares. 

So like every other night, he held her while she cried through her pain. It was when she started shivering from the rain, that he finally spoke to her. 

“You're wet, Sakura.” He murmured, his chin resting on her head. “We should get you dry clothes before you get sick.”

Her nails grazed his chest as her fingers clenched. He felt her take a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she spoke. She shifted in his arms and looked up at him, her bright green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Something flashed behind them before she suddenly  _ moved.  _

Kakashi leaned back slightly as she was suddenly straddling his waist. He didn't get far, though, because she hooked a finger under the top of his mask and pulled him back towards her. 

“Sakura..” He warned, his voice low. 

He had seen the shift in her gaze, and looking up at her now, something was different

“Nani, Kaka-sensei?” She whispered, her fingers brushing against his face underneath his mask. 

Kakashi shivered under her touch before reaching up and quickly wrapping his own fingers around her wrist, preventing her from pulling it down further. He watched her as she studied him, her eyes searching every inch of his face. With one hand trapped, she reached up with her other hand and brushed his silver-white hair out of his face, a quizzical look crossing her own. 

She leaned closer, pressing herself into him. “What do you see with that Sharingan, Kaka-sensei?” She asked. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't wear his Hitai-ate when he was home, and it seemed like Sakura had just noticed. Her eyes were searching his, waiting for him to answer. 

“Everything.” He answered. 

He wasn't sure if that was the right answer or the wrong answer, but her finger pulled at his mask again. 

“Can you  _ see  _ me, Kaka-sensei?” She asked, letting her forehead fall against his. She pulled her hand away from his hair and clenched it at her chest, across her heart. He watched as her eyes squeezed closed. “Can you  _ see _ my pain? Can you  _ see  _ my fear?” 

A single tear trailed down her face as she took a shuttering breath. 

He watched her, letting both his normal onyx eye and his blazing red Sharingan take her in. It seemed like he hadn't noticed that she had grown up. Her hair had grown out and she had gotten taller. He suddenly noticed that her body had filled out, as her breasts pressed against his bare chest. His breath hitched as she moved in his lap. His attention was pulled back up to her face as that single tear hit his cheek. 

“Does no one see that I hurt?” She whispered, pain evident in her voice. 

And his heart broke for her. She had become distant from everyone. Even Naruto, even Tsunade. Even him, when it wasn't pitch black outside and her nightmares weren't ruling her. She'd pulled away from everything, flinched at the leaves as they passed by, shied away from strangers and friends alike. 

Kakashi dropped his hand from her wrist and reached up to wipe the tear away from her face. She was smart, talented, and beautiful. The last thing that his pink-haired Kunoichi should feel was pain. 

Dropping his hand was the wrong thing to do, because Sakura’s fingers pulled his mask all the way down his face. He saw it, first, with his Sharingan. He saw everything she was about to do, and he had the time and speed to stop her. But for some reason he didn't. 

So when she actually jerked his mask down his face and then covered his mouth with hers, instead of stopping her, he opened for her and let her kiss him. Her body pressed into his as his hand slid around the back of her neck, and he lost himself in her. 

He lost himself in her smell. She smelled like fresh flowers after a spring rain. 

He lost himself in her taste. She tasted like chocolate mints. 

And he lost himself in her touch. Her fingers clinging to his hair as she kissed him. Her breasts as they pressed into his chest. Her legs as her whole body became flushed against his. He could feel himself growing hard as she moved against him. He growled into her mouth and she responded by kissing him harder, deeper. 

He had never allowed any of the women he had slept with, to see his face, and he had never kissed them. But having Sakura here, wrapped in his arms, her mouth on his, pulled at something inside of him. And he had never fathomed, when he took on the three promising students, that Sakura would grow up into such a beautiful woman. 

As the thought of “students” crossed his mind, used the hand around the back of her neck to pull her away from him. It tore at his heart when she whimpered in protest. 

“We can't, Sakura.” He said, even as he kept an arm around her waist to keep her close to him. The heat from her body sent a shiver straight down his spine. 

Sakura leaned closer, fighting the hand that was holding her, before laying her lips on his jaw. 

“We can.” She whispered, her fingers sliding up his chest and over his shoulders. “I'm not a child, anymore, Kakashi.” She said, leaving off her affectionate “sensei”.  

Kakashi rolled his eyes back as her mouth trailed across his jaw and down his neck. “Then I'll say that we shouldn't…” He groaned out. His fingers constricted on her waist as she nipped at the pulse point on his throat. 

“I need to  _ feel _ , Sensei.” She whispered against his skin. Something pulled at him as she called to him. “I  _ want _ to feel  _ something.” _

It was a terrible idea, and he knew it. He was pretty sure she knew it too. But he was also pretty sure that she didn't care at the moment. 

He swallowed, hard, as her mouth trailed back up and across his chin. He knew he should stop her. He knew he should move her off his lap and send her home. And he was. He was going to move in just a second. He swore. He was going to pick her up and take her straight home. He was going to-

“Please, Sensei.” She suddenly whispered. “Please, let me  _ feel _ .” 

This time when she kissed him, he didn't hold back, and he wasn't going to stop her. Instead, he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her around and onto the couch beneath him. He rested between her legs as he laid across her body. She was right, she wasn't a child anymore. Her now ample breasts rose between them as she breathed through his kisses. He pulled one hand away from her face before slipping it beneath her still-wet shirt. Her nipples were already peaked as he wrapped his hand around her breast. Her skin was cold and she shivered beneath him at the contrast in temperature. 

He growled as she suddenly broke the kiss, but groaned as she saw her shirt vanish onto the floor. He rose up enough so that he could look at her. One breast was in his hand, his fingers teasing it, keeping it at a peak, while the other one was firm and puckered, waiting for him. Kakashi flicked his eyes to her face and flashed her a grin, before leaning down and covering the lone breast with his mouth. 

“Ah! Sensei!” Sakura gasped, her nails scraping against his scalp as she tried to keep from clenching her fingers in his hair. 

He felt himself get harder when she called out to him. He swirled his tongue around one nipple as he teased the other with his fingers. His teeth grazed her once and he felt her legs wrap around his own. He rocked his hips into hers and this time her fingers did tighten in his hair. 

And he loved it. 

A few moments later, he felt her arch against him, her legs tightening against him again. 

“Kakashi, please?” She whimpered. 

Without pulling his mouth away, he looked up at her face. “Hm?” He asked, rolling his tongue across her nipple again. 

She didn't answer him at first. Instead, she pulled his hand away from her other breast and dragged it down her body. He had to roll off of her, partially, as she slipped their hands down her shorts and past her panties. He did pull his mouth away from her then, groaning as his fingers slid across her wet, hot womanhood. 

“Touch me, Sensei.” She finally whispered. 

He didn't need anymore encouragement, and he slipped his fingers inside of her. He watched her face as it contorted in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as his thumb ghosted across that small bundle of nerves. 

“Kami, Sensei.” Sakura breathed. 

He watched as her hand trailed back up across her hip, then her abdomen, to finally slid around and cup her own breast. He was distracted enough by her face and her own hand, that his eyes widened when he felt her other hand wrap around his shaft. He had been so ensnared by her that he hadn't even noticed that her fingers had slipped beneath his pants. His head fell on her shoulder with a groan as she stroked him. 

 

It took him a few moments to regain control of himself before he leaned over and covered her mouth with his. She opened for him instantly with a moan, the fingers that weren't playing with her own breast wrapped around the back of his neck. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, his winning as his fingers passed over  _ that spot _ inside of her. Her whole body jerked in response and he had to reach between them to move her hand before he came. 

He pulled his own hand away from her heat, receiving a whimper in his mouth in response. He chuckled as he broke their kiss. 

“Shh.” He whispered, as he hooked his fingers under both her pants and panties, pulling them over her hips, down her legs, and tossing them on the floor. He kissed her once while he pulled his own pants off. “I want to be inside of you.” He murmured, as he settled between her legs. 

Kakashi stilled and looked down at her when she shuddered beneath him. He took in all of her, the rise and fall of her breasts, the glean of sweat on her stomach and brow, the way her own eyes were trailing across his body. He gave her a smile when they stopped on his face and her eyes widened as she suddenly realized that he wasn’t wearing his mask. He stayed still as she reached up and trailed her fingers down his cheek and across his chin before running them across his lips. Catching one of her fingers with his teeth caused her eyes to snap up to his and they locked gazes. As soon as he had her attention he jerked his hips forward. 

Sakura cried out beneath him and he saw her fingers as they dug into the side of the couch. She was tight and he had the fight the last few inches, holding himself inside of her as soon as he was sheathed. He kept his eyes on her face as he waited for her body to relax around him. He wasn’t prepared when he saw a tear trail down her face. It tore at his heart and he reached up to wiped it away. Sakura’s hand shot up and wrapped around his own and she held it against her cheek. 

“What’s wrong, Sakura?” He murmured. “We can stop, if you want.”

Sakura shook her head and pressed her cheek into his palm. “No, no. It’s-” She cut herself off as she sucked in a shuttering breath, closing her eyes. “I wasn’t sure.” She whispered. 

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised. “About what?” He wondered. 

Sakura opened her eyes and looked away from him. “Tsunade said that they didn’t, but I...I couldn’t tell real from Genjutsu for a long time.”

It clicked then. She hadn’t been sure if the torture and rape she had endured had been real or not. The slight pain and stretching sensation she had felt when he took her had lifted an obvious weight from her shoulders. She was relieved. Kakashi let his head fall until their foreheads touched. 

“I was actually afraid you had changed your mind.” He confessed. 

He felt her head shake beneath his. “Never.” She answered, before rocking her hips into his. 

Kakashi growled before covering her mouth with his. He kissed her as he rolled his hips forward, revelling in the feel of her beneath him. He lowered himself until their bodies were flush and he could slide an arm around her waist, which allowed him to thrust deeper inside of her. A smirk crossed his face when her pleasure became too much for her to hold back her cries. Her arms were wrapped around his back, her nails digging into his skin. He didn’t care, he loved it. Sakura wrapped her legs around his as she tried to match his rhythm. She was a quick study, as always, and when she tightened her muscles around him he had to slow down for a few minutes. 

She must have caught his reaction, because she did it again. Kakashi’s head fell on her shoulder.

“Kami, don’t do that.” He groaned. He could feel her fingers in his hair. 

“But you like it.” Sakura whispered, and he caught her eyes as they slid over to his face. 

“Hai. A little too much.” He agreed. 

She did it again and he moaned into her shoulder. “Kami, Sakura,  _ please. _ ” He begged. 

Sakura giggled before doing it one more time. He wasn’t sure how she was doing it, but he knew that if she kept it up, he wasn’t going to last very long. With his arm around her waist, he raised her lower body enough that each quick thrust sent him gliding across that one spot inside of her. He smirked as the sly look on her face transformed into one of pure bliss. Her eyes rolled back and her hands fell to her sides, searching for anything to hold onto that wasn’t his skin. He was glad too, when he saw her nails cut into the fabric of his couch. She was too distracted with her own pleasure to think about teasing him with his. 

A few moments later, he felt her try and tighten around him again. He snapped his eyes up to her face, which was contorted in pleasure. With his free hand, he teased one of her nipples with his fingers. Her body arched suddenly and he had to adjust his hold on her to keep up his rhythm. Mewling sounds slipped past her lips and he leaned down to capture her mouth. She kissed him frantically, her hands returning to his back as she held onto him. When she jerked away from his mouth, he leaned near her ear. 

“Come for me, Sakura.” 

And she did. 

And she was beautiful. 

Her mouth formed a small O as her eyes rolled back and she cried out for him.

“Ah, Kakashi!” 

He felt her nails bite into his back, but he didn’t care. She tightened around him, hard, as she came, and it pushed him over the edge a moment later. He thrust against her a couple of times before holding himself inside of her, letting her body milk his seed from him. Each time she constricted around him, it prolonged his own climax. 

Finally, he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her shoulder as they both tried to relearn how to breath. It was several minutes before either of them tried to move. Sakura moved first, if only to run her fingers up and down his back. He laid there for many more minutes, basking in her soft touch as she drew patterns again his skin. 

He had been with many women before, but only for physical release. Usually when he and the woman were done, they’d get redressed and part ways. But lying there against Sakura, with her soft breathing and gentle fingers, he didn’t want to part ways. He didn’t want to move. So instead, he rolled over until his back was against the back of the couch and he kissed her.    
  
  


**_Present_ **

It was almost half an hour later when Kakashi finally showed up at the Hokage tower. His eyes immediately found Sakura, who must have gone home and changed before coming to the tower. She had dropped her Haruno tee for a black tube top and red half vest. Mesh connected the tube top to her short black shorts, where a red half skirt hung off her right. Both the vest and the skirt had the red Haruno symbol on them. She wasn't working or going on any missions that day, that he knew of, so her medic and nin packs were nowhere to be found. 

He caught a flash of her smile as she subtly rolled her eyes at him. Even through his mask, he smiled back at her, knowing she'd see. 

“Ah, Kakashi. Good, you're here.” Came Tsunade’s voice. 

Kakashi finally snapped his attention to the rest of the room. While Sakura was leaning against the window behind Tsunade’s desk, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the front. Both had their hands in their pockets. Naruto looked excited, but was thankfully not bouncing around the room. Sasuke was leaning back on his heels, his head tilted back towards Kakashi as he spoke. 

“Kakashi.” He greeted. 

Kakashi raised his hand. “Sasuke.” He returned. “Decided to come back?” He asked, as he stepped around the Uchiha’s right before stopping beside him. 

Sasuke inclined his head. “Hai.” He answered, before tilting his head towards a corner of the room. “We finished taking out the Akatsuki a couple of months ago. We’ve just been waiting on the Hokage's approval to re-enter the village.” 

Kakashi followed Sasuke’s head tilt to see one Uchiha Itachi leaning against a corner wall. He raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha, who returned a nod. 

“As you can see, there were a few hoops she had to jump through first.” Sasuke finished. 

“Mostly she had to get the elders to admit that Itachi’s destruction of the Uchiha Clan was an order issued by them in order to preserve countless lives.” Sakura scoffed from her window. 

“Privy to information?” Kakashi asked, as he moved across the room to stand beside her. 

Sakura laughed and shook her head. “ _ I  _ was here on time. Tsunade explained everything while you were out saving little ole ladies.” 

Kakashi mock glared at her. “It was a puppy stuck in a tree, thank you very much.” 

Sakura flashed him her brilliant smile and shook her head again, turning her eyes back to the middle of the room. “Alright.” She said. “Still. Show up on time and you might learn something.” 

Kakashi leaned towards her as Tsunade started going over what she expected from the returning Uchiha. 

“I thought I was the teacher.” He whispered. 

“For now,  _ Sensei.”  _ Sakura whispered back, her voice changing when she added Sensei to the end. 

His heart leapt in his throat for a second, before he noticed that her eyes were locked on Sasuke. He pulled back from Sakura and tuned into the conversation at hand. 

“There is no reason to force you to go through the Chunin, or even Jounin exams.” Tsunade was saying. “Team Seven has a mission later this week, and you’re welcome to join them. Sai could use a break from those three, and we can substitute it for your exams.”

Sasuke nodded. “That would be fine.” He agreed. 

“Naruto.” Tsunade called out to the blonde headed boy. 

Until then, Kakashi had almost forgotten that he was even in the room, he had been so quiet. He felt Sakura lean over as she answered his unasked question. 

“He was, literally, bouncing all over the room when I first got here. Tsunade threatened to kick him out of if he didn't calm down.” She whispered. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Ah.”

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing in the scent of her. She was still leaning towards him when she spoke again. 

 

“I don't think Itachi can see very well.” She murmured. 

Kakashi opened his eyes and followed her line of sight to the older Uchiha, who still had yet to speak. He was looking out the window, but his eyes seemed unfocused. Kakashi noticed that instead of the blazing Sharingan he expected, Itachi’s eyes were dark onyx. 

“Without the Sharingan active, I don't doubt it. The Sharingan steals the light of your eyes.” Kakashi answered. 

He saw a frown pass over Sakura’s face. “I think he lost the light of his eyes long before his Sharingan stole it.” She murmured, before walking the length of windows behind Tsunade's desk. 

 

*****

 

The Hokage spared Sakura a glance, but didn't comment on her approach to the elder Uchiha. She stopped in front of him, still a couple of feet away, when he looked towards her. Sakura raised her hand in a small wave. 

“Ohayo, Uchiha-san.” she whispered. 

The elder Uchiha lowered his head in a greeting. “Ohayo, Haruno-san.” he responded. 

Sakura smiled and stepped forward, her fingers wiggling in the air. “Do you mind if I look at your eyes?” She asked softly. 

Tsunade had introduced them when she had first gotten to the office, which was why he knew her name. 

She saw him flick his gaze towards Sasuke, and she followed with her own eyes. His brother must have been listening, because he gave a slight nod and Itachi relaxed in front of her. 

“Of course.” He murmured. 

Sakura smiled and moved closer to him before reaching up and gently touching his left temple with her right hand. The Uchiha had gone tense again when she touched him, as if it was unusual that someone was touching him. She could sense, with the chakra seeping from her fingers, that his muscles were coiled tight, like he was restraining himself from lashing out. 

Maybe he was. 

She decided to talk to him. 

“I should probably let you know that I've not had the pleasure of looking at any Uchiha eyes.” She said, softly. “Kakashi’s Sharingan is on permanently, so there's really nothing to heal.” 

“His body isn't suited to have the ability to turn it off.” Itachi answered, as she searched his eye with her chakra. “It was implanted with the Sharingan active, yes?” 

Sakura nodded, but then noticed that he had closed his eyes. “Hai. And the medic-nin was still in training at the time. She did a good job, considering.” 

Tsunade had gone back to talking to both Naruto and Sasuke behind her. 

“Rin. Hai. I remember the death of Obito.” Itachi reminisced. 

Sakura was silent for awhile after that, as she used her chakra to search for anything that would tell her why the Uchiha lost their eyesight. It was a few minutes later when she found it. 

“Ah. There it is.” She murmured. 

She saw Itachi raise an eyebrow. 

“It's a tight, and I mean  _ tight _ bundle of chakra right in front of your fovea.” She said. “That would be why you can't see very well.” 

“I can see well enough that I know that he watches you.” Itachi murmured. 

Sakura jerked her hand back and looked up at him sharply to find him gazing down at her. His voice had been low enough that she was certain no one else had heard. She leaned forward a bit. 

“Who?” She whispered. 

A ghost of a smile passed over the Uchiha’s face. “Hatake.” He murmured. 

Sakura felt a blush crawl up her neck and she shook her head. “He's probably just making sure you don't try anything.” She answered, as she sat back on her heels. “You  _ are  _ still a missing-nin.” She teased. 

Itachi’s eyes flicked behind her and a bemused look came over his face. “True.” He agreed. 

Sakura shook her head again and reached up to his face once more. Pushing chakra into the back of his eye, so focused on the small bundle of his own chakra, trying to break it apart. 

“I honestly have no idea if this is going to work or not.” She warned. 

Itachi stayed silent. He had closed his eyes again and was slightly leaning into her hand. After a few minutes, she felt the ball of chakra pop and release. 

“One down.” She mused. “One to go.” 

She started on his right eye, the chakra there breaking apart soon after. 

“Now that that's done, we can-ack!”

Sakura had just pulled her hand away from Itachi’s face when his eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right, because his hand wrapped around her throat and she was slammed into the glass window behind them. 

“Uchiha!” Tsunade yelled, standing up so fast that her chair slammed into the wall, denting the window sill behind her. 

Even though Itachi was cutting off her air supply, she held up her hand to the group of Shinobi who suddenly jumped up and ran towards them. She shook her head, specifically, at Kakashi. Her eyes caught the narrowed eyes of both Naruto  _ and  _ Sasuke. She swallowed around Itachi’s hand, and sent Sasuke a questioning look. He gave her a nod, signaling that he saw it. 

“Itachi? What happened?” He asked, his hand out in front of him. 

He was right behind Kakashi, who had a kunai drawn. The silver/haired man kept his eyes on Sakura, waiting for her to tell him that she needed him. So she shook her head, slightly, because that's as far as she got before Itachi’s grip tightened. She could have fought him, but it probably wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do, so she waited. 

“She's blinded me.” He growled. 

“I'm sure that is not the case, or intentional, Uchiha. Now let. My medic. Go.” Tsunade growled back. 

Sakura’s eyes widened and she tried to shake her head again. She sucked in as much air as she could and tapped on the glass with her hand, directing everyone's attention to her fingers. She kept tapping on the glass as she let chakra flash into her hand. She heard Kakashi sigh and watched as he sheathed his kunai. 

“She has to finish healing the pathways in your eyes. It's not letting in light because it's overwhelmed  _ by  _ the light.” He informed the currently enraged Uchiha. 

Sakura felt Itachi’s fingers loosen just enough that she sucked in a strangled breath and nodded. 

“Let her go, Itachi.” Sasuke ordered. “At least let her finish.” 

Itachi's fingers fell away a second later and Sakura dropped the couple of inches to the floor. She slid her fingers around her throat, healing away any would be bruises. She flashed Kakashi a grateful smile before slowly reaching back to to Itachi. 

“I'm sorry. I tried to let you know that I wasn't done.” She said, as her fingers brushed his face. He flinched under her hands. “It's me. I just need to open the pathways and heal the damage the chakra caused and your eyes should start to heal and let light in.” 

Itachi took a deep breath and stilled as her chakra seeped back into his eyes. 

It took a few minutes, but Sakura finally healed enough that he started blinking under her fingers. She reached up and pulled his headband down until it covered his eyes. 

“Too much light too soon can damage your eyes in a different way. As soon as Tsunade is done with Sasuke, we’ll go to the hospital and I'll wrap them better.” Sakura murmured. 

Itachi nodded before bowing head. “Gomen'nasai”

Sakura gave him a gentle smile. “It’s okay. I should have explained while I was healing them in the first place.”

She turned back to the group to explain the treatments that would be required for Itachi’s eyes to heal properly when her ears caught the sound of running feet. Her head snapped towards the door just as two Jounin barged into the office. 

“What have I told you-!” Tsunade started before one of the quickly cut her off.

“We’re under attack.” One of the Jounin gasped out, as he doubled over while trying to catch his breath. 

That was when a loud explosion rocked the Hokage tower. Sakura spun around to see a large plume of smoke coming from the western side of the village. 

“The Academy.” The other Jounin said. “They’re attacking the Academy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter two done! I decided to continue with this Fic because of all the positive reviews on another site, and figured I'd just go ahead and update all of the other Fanfiction sites I'm apart of. Also! If you're looking for an Anime/Manga Fanfiction group on Facebook, we have one! It's literally called "Anime/Manga Fanfiction". Just request to join and we'll get you in!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Omg. I am the worst! Between work, and now suddenly having to move, I've been so distracted and busy! I am so, so sorry. I'm moving at the end of the month, so after that, hopefully everything will calm down and I can post chapters in the two week intervals like I had PLANNED. Again, I am so, SO sorry :( Read and Review! :D

  
Sakura reached for the bookshelf that was standing behind Itachi, snatching a scroll out from behind several fake books. Flipping it open, she threw it at the window while Tsunade shouted orders at everyone.

“Shizune!”

The dark haired medic had darted for one of the bookshelves beside Sakura. She also snatched a scroll out, throwing it at the window beside Sakura’s. Their scrolls rolled open down the glass of the windows.

“Gather a medical team and get to the Academy as soon as possible!” Tsunade shouted.

While Shizune’s scroll was only filled with medical supplies, Sakura’s was filled with weapons as well as medical supplies. Sakura snatched out a medic pack, a katana, and a shuriken pouch. Her eyes locked onto Kakashi as she tore her scroll off the window.

“Kakashi.” She started.

“Kotetsu!” Tsunade screamed over her.

Sakura blocked her out and raised her chin, her eyes still locked on Kakashi. He was suddenly at her side, pulling other weapons and items from the scroll, and she snapped her eyes to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto gave her a firm nod, which she returned. She saw Itachi move out of the corner of her eye. Sakura reached out and pushed him back, away from the window.

“You have to stay here. The village, let alone the enemy, can't know you're back yet.” She ordered, receiving a sullen nod from him.

“Get as many Jounin as you can to the Academy as quickly as possible! We need to get those children out of there!” Tsunade yelled.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke. “I doubt anyone will be too surprised by your return. Go with Naruto.”

She had passed out orders, which she was used to doing, before she remembered that Sasuke hadn't dealt with this side of her. She flicked her eyes up to his face, expecting an argument. He only nodded.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Kakashi, who gave her a nod.

“Sakura!” Tsunade finally shouted her name.

“On it.” Sakura answered, before she kicked out the window that still held her scroll, the glass shattering to pieces. She vaulted out the window, Kakashi right on her heels.

*****

The second Sakura’s feet touched the ground at the Academy, she was attacked. The Iwa-nin came at her, his eyes narrowed and his sword drawn. She blocked his first attack with her own katana, but took the kick to her gut. Sakura jumped over debris, aiming a chakra filled punch at the Iwa-nin’s face. She felt it make contact, the bones in his face shattering beneath her fist. He collapsed to the ground with a scream.

Sakura spun around to find Kakashi snapping the neck of his own Iwa-nin. She looked around, taking in the carnage of what had been the academy as he dropped the body. The Academy had been destroyed, all that was left was a heap of wood and metals. While she was, in fact, a medic-nin, even she had to turn away from the small, unmoving, bodies of children that had been caught in its collapse.

“Iwa.” She growled, receiving a nod from the silver haired shinobi.

Her hands fisted at her side, one of them digging into her katana hilt painfully. Losing shinobi at a young age wasn't unheard of. Genin were lost every year. But losing academy students...it wasn't something that happened often. It had never happened since Sakura could remember. Not to Konoha.

A scream suddenly rang out across the air, Sakura and Kakashi both bolting in the direction that it came from. One second they were watching an Iwa-nin as he used a fire technique to burn a couple of academy students. The next, they both had run him through with their katana. Kakashi stood behind him, his blade through the Iwa-nin's chest. Sakura crouched on the ground, her own blade shoved up through his abdomen, while her free hand pushed chakra into a healing barrier that she had erected around the three small children. They twisted their blades at the same time, causing the Iwa-nin to scream before crumbling to the ground.

Sakura released her blade and reached for the closest child, who also happened to be the one with the most severe burns. The little girl had put herself between the enemy and her classmates, taking the brunt of his attack. Sakura pushed chakra into the little girl’s body, trying to take away some of her pain, just as Shizune and a couple other medic-nin ran up to them. Sakura dragged the small child into her lap.

“Sakura!” Shizune called, reaching her own chakra infused hand to the child that Sakura had pulled into her arms. The dark-haired woman looked up at Sakura in shock, and then sorrow as she gathered information with her own chakra. “Sakura…”

Sakura sighed before giving her fellow medic a nod. “I know.” She whispered. She then nodded at the two other children, whose wounds weren't near as bad. “They need attending.”

Shizune gave her another sorrowful look as she nodded and turned her attention to the children that she could help.

Sakura gazed down at the small child in her arms. The girl’s pale eyes stared back up at her, free of fear and even tears. Sakura smiled down at her as she soothed back what was left of her hair.Her once beautiful brown hair, which had never hidden the symbol of the Hyuuga’s branch family.

“You did a wonderful job.” She whispered to the girl.

It shouldn't have surprised her, that the young Hyuuga girl had sacrificed her life to save those who were weaker than her. But it did, and she had. She was barely nine years old and she had already served her village better than so many before her. Sakura let her own tears fall as she continued to push chakra into the little girl’s body, not to heal her, because she was beyond what even their most advanced techniques could heal, but to numb her pain so that she could at least pass in peace.

Sakura felt Kakashi’s hand on her shoulder just as she felt the young Hyuuga take her last breath, a peaceful smile on her face. Sakura gently passed the girl’s lifeless body over to the nearest medic-nin before she slowly stood up. Her eyes snapped up to the Jounin that dropped down beside Kakashi. She watched as they took in the burnt and lifeless body of the small Hyuuga girl, before looking back up at her, waiting for orders.

Sakura locked eyes with Kakashi. “Spare no one.”

Kakashi gave her a nod before they both vanished from where they were standing.

*****

Sakura dodged and blocked the oncoming attacks with Kakashi at her back. She could see both Naruto and Sasuke fighting on the other side of the village, their attacks probably causing even more damage than what the enemy was causing. It wasn't surprising though, she had always known that both were reckless in their fights. No doubt she would be patching them up after this.

“Sakura!”

Kakashi’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts as an Iwa-nin came at her with a katana. She reached out with a chakra covered hand and wrapped her fingers around the blade before shoving it back into the stomach of its wielder. He wheezed from the sudden loss of breath but recovered quickly. His eyes flashed in anger and he reached for her. Sakura wasted no time in shoving a handful of chakra straight into his chest. He was too distracted by his anger to block her, and her palm hit him square in the heart. His angry eyes suddenly went wide and he stared at her. Sakura punched him hard in the jaw just as his eyes rolled back and his heart went into cardiac arrest.

Ignoring the dying Iwa-nin, Sakura spun around and landed a hard punch into an oncoming attacker. She flipped a kunai in her other hand, flinging it at the Shinobi as he hurled backwards. The kunai lodged in his throat and she watched as he idiotically ripped it out. She knew she had hit his carotid artery, the sudden spew of blood from the Iwa-nin’s neck only confirming it. Sakura hopped over his body as she ran back to Kakashi’s side.

“There’s maybe a dozen left.” She said, as she landed beside him.

Kakashi’s hand was on the ear piece that he had grabbed from her weapons scroll. “Reports are coming in that they’re retreating. Naruto and Sasuke are cutting them down as they try and leave the village. We have three captured. ANBU are taking them to the chakra holding cells now.”

Sakura nodded as she drug her katana off of her back and slammed it into the chest of an already-dying Iwa nin, who had reached for her from the ground. Her eyes caught Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru several yards away as they quickly disposed of their own Iwa-nin. Sakura twisted her blade in the Iwa-nin below her, a strangled gasp floating up to her when she pulled it back out.

“Should be good to head back to the tower then?” She asked, scraping the blood off of her blade with the side of her boot.

Kakashi reached out and snapped the neck of the Iwa-nin that he had been fighting, watching as the body hit the ground.

“Should be.” He answered.

Sakura relaxed and took in their surroundings. They had been fighting on top of, what had been, the Academy. Her eyes flitted from lumber, to metal scraps, to the small hands and feet that were barely visible beneath the rubble. She took in a shuttering breath and turned to Kakashi.

“Actually.” She started, catching his attention. He turned towards her as he shoved kunai back into his shuriken pouch. “I'm going to head to the hospital. Shizune will need my help.” She said, softly.

He eyes were still locked on the small feet under a nearby pile of roofing when Sasuke and Naruto dropped down beside them. Naruto reached out towards her head, where she knew a bleeding wound was located. She leaned away from him with a small smile.

“I'm headed to the hospital. I'll heal it when I get there.” She answered, as she looked both of the boys over. “You two managed to get out unscathed.” She noted.

“Kurama’s chakra.” Sasuke answered, his eyes also trailing over her wound. “You okay?” He asked.

Sakura nodded before leaning down and snatching her medic pack off the ground. “Yup.” She answered, as she pulled the belt around her waist. “You guys see what Kakashi wants to do, either head back to the Hogake tower or go check on the ANBU interrogation.” She said.

Kakashi nodded at her.

“We’re not ANBU.” Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded again, but Kakashi answered.

“As long as you're with me, they'll let you in. Besides,” he said, his single visible eye creasing as he smiled. “Naruto is ANBU.”

Sakura laughed as Sasuke turned to the Kyuubi in question with a shocked look on his face.

“You didn't think we’d stopped training just because you left, did you?” She asked.

Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to her. “So you…?”

Sakura nodded. “Two years ago.”

She noticed his eyes change at her admission. They were less judgmental and more….something. She raised an eyebrow, but he turned away.

Sakura shifted her weight as she turned back to Kakashi.

“You guys go back to the Tower. I'm sure Tsunade’s goon to send us to Iwagakure very soon. I need to get to the hospital.” She said, her eyes sliding back towards the rubble that was only a few feet away. She closed her eyes and turned towards the hospital just as Kakashi wrapped his fingers around her elbow.

“We’ll catch up with you after your shift.” He said, catching her eye.

Sakura gave him a sight nod before shoving chakra into her feet. She wasn't sure if he had included the boys to hide that he actually meant that he would catch up with her later, or if he was planning on letting them tag along. But knowing the long shift she was about to start, she didn't really have time to worry about it.

*****

Sakura arrived at the hospital to a panicked and disorderly emergency wing. Nurse-nin and medic-nin alike were running from patient to patient trying to keep up with the sudden influx of injuries. Sakura caught sight of Shizune, who visibly relaxed when she saw Sakura.

“Sakura! Oh thank Kami!” The brunette breathed, rushing over to her.

Sakura grimaced and let her fellow medic-nin drag her through the chaos by the arm.

“We've called in reinforcements from Suna. The Kazekage is also sending several teams into Iwa to confront the Tsuchikage about the attack since they have a better relationship with him than we do, and we need all hands on deck here.” Shizune was saying, as she continued to pull Sakura through the sea of shinobi and civilians.

“Sounds good.” Sakura answered. She was barely listening, her eyes snagging on every wounded person that they passed, her fingers aching to get their chakra filled selves on the wounded bodies.

There were so many children.

Shizune had finally stopped pulling on her arm, and Sakura stopped in her tracks. They were directly outside the OR, and there were tiny body bags lining the hallway. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the one closest to her.

“How many?” She whispered.

Shizune didn't understand. “There's two on the table right now, four more who need surgery as soon as possible.” She answers, talking about OR patients.

Sakura shook her head. “No. Dead.” She clarified. “How many are dead?”

She could feel Shizune’s eyes on her. “Too many.” Came the whisper.

Sakura swallowed hard, fighting to keep the tears inside. Iwagakure had gone too far, attacking the children, the pride and joy of their village, of any village. While Genin were killed in battle all the time, she hadn't ever heard of a village specifically targeting another's Academy. It was barbaric. The Academy children didn't stand a chance, even against most Genin.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Shizune called out to her.

“What? Sorry.” She said.

Shizune gave her a sorrowful look. “It's okay. We’re all feeling it.”

Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. “I know.” She whispered.

“All we can do is save as many as we can.” Shizune said, reaching out and grasping Sakura’s shoulder.

Sakura nodded and dropped her arms, her face set straight. “Right. Of course.”

Shizune gave her a quick nod before shoving open the doors to the OR. “You take the student, I'll take the Chunin.” She ordered, as they stepped into the room.

*****

Sakura collapsed onto the long sofa, that sat in her office, early the next morning after dropping her pager on the table beside it. The second her body relaxed against the plush pillows, her eyes fluttered closed. She wasn't sure how long she laid there before a sensation at her feet jerked her back to consciousness. She tried to jerk her feet away, but one was held fast before a pleasurable pressure started kneading into the ball of her foot.

Without even opening her lids, her eyes rolled back.

“Yeeeees.” She breathed, the calloused fingers giving away the foot assailant.

The deep chuckle only confirmed.

“You're always a sucker for foot rubs.” Kakashi mused.

Sakura flexed her toes in his hand and cracked open an eye to look at him. “You give such good foot rubs, though.” She moaned as his expert fingers pressed down the middle of her foot. Her eyes rolled back closed in pleasure.

“Is that all I'm good for?” Kakashi asked, mock horror lining his voice.

“Yup!” Sakura answered. “It's the only reason I can think of to bother you at two am.”

She squealed as Kakashi used her foot and his shinobi reflexes to jerk her towards him, before he settled above her, his hips between her legs. She didn't see him pull his mask down, but he must have, because his mouth starts trailing open mouth kisses down her throat.

“Oh? That's the only reason?” He asked, before sucking gently on her pulse point.

Sakura trailed nimble fingers across his back. “Only reason I can think of.” She whispered. “Unless you can think of another one?”

Kakashi pulled away from her throat and kissed her, deep and slow, before pulling away again.

“I can think of a few.” He whispered, his mouth barely hovering over hers.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile. “Oh yeah?” She mused.

She watched as his face slid into the true smile that only she saw. This was her favorite time of any day, being able to see Kakashi's smile and know it was because of her.

“Oh yeah.” He answered, before covering her mouth with his again.

Sakura melted into his kiss, her fingers lacing behind his neck. He kissed her for a long time, as if he was trying to breath into her soul. His tongue danced slowly with hers as he pressed himself into her, his body lined perfectly with hers. Sakura wrapped her legs around the back of his, trying to pull him closer. Her fingers trailed across his jaw and she pushed his mouth away.

“I want you.” She whispered.

Kakashi kissed her again before smirking against her mouth. “I'm getting there.” He answered, as he tried to kiss her again.

“Mmm.” She pushed him away again. “Now.” She demanded.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed her full on the mouth before he sat up, his fingers reaching for the base of his shirt. His fingers had just curled under the hem of his shirt when Sakura’s pager went off.

“Shit!” Sakura cursed.

Kakashi didn't even have time to reach for her before she had slipped out from under him and was standing at the end table, pager in hand. She pushed the small red button and brought up the display message, sighing a second later.

“It's the ER. One of the boys has internal bleeding.” She murmured, as Kakashi appeared behind her, his arms sliding around her waist. She leaned against him as he kissed her shoulder.

“Tell them to find someone else. You've already worked a double the past 24. And you were in combat. You need rest.” He whispered, pulling a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Sakura sighed again and snapped her pager to her medical belt before turning around. Kakashi’s hands stayed around her waist so she threaded her fingers together behind his neck.

“Have dinner ready when I get done, and maybe we can pick up where we left off.” She offered.

Kakashi smirked at her. “You do know it's seven o'clock in the morning, right?” He asked.

Sakura laughed. “Yes. But it's dinner until I sleep.”

Kakashi tilted his head back. “Ah.” He mused, before leaning down as capturing her mouth in his.

Her pager went off again and she pulled away, a finger pointed at him. “As soon as I'm done.” She reiterated.

Kakashi pulled his mask into place and smiled at her as she headed for the door.

“As soon as you're done.” 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my god. I am the worst updater in the entire world! I finally got moved into my new place with all of my shit and my absolutely insane cat, and I just hadn't turned on my computer in weeks. I finally sat down Monday and started trying to get this chapter out and it just wouldn't. It hated me. Even tonight, I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to flesh it out in time and it actually came out about 500 words more than I expected. So here it is! So, so, SO sorry that it took so long! I will try and make sure that the next one doesn't take this long. Again. So sorry!

Sakura shoved her medic pack to the back of her waist as she pushed through the front doors of the hospital several hours later. She had ended up having to stay longer than she had wanted, but they were severely limited on the amount of medic-nin in the village. Kakashi was supposed to meet her outside the hospital gates, but he wasn't there when she pushed through and stepped onto the sidewalk. But someone else was. The pink haired medic raised an eyebrow. 

“Sasuke.” She greeted the younger Uchiha, who had been leaning against the stone wall, seemingly waiting for her. He pushed away from the bricks and walked over to her, his hands in his pockets. 

“Sakura.” He gave her a polite nod, before falling into step with her as she headed towards her apartment. “You were there a long time.” He commented. 

Sakura slid him an exasperated look. “Ton of injuries, not a lot of medics. The Iwa nin have been giving us grief for weeks now. Hospital admittance is at an all time high.” She explained as they walked down the near deserted streets of Konoha. “Even the ANBU and Jounin that normally fight me against check ups are admitting themselves after their missions that involve Iwa.” She shook her head. 

Though his head was pointed at the sky, his eyes locked to the clouds, she knew Sasuke was listening. His responding just confirmed it. “Whispers are that the Tsuchikage wants the Nine Tails for himself. They're trying to get Naruto to attack their village so they can trap him. Itachi and I have given Tsunade all of the information we have on them, and Naruto isn't allowed outside the village without an ANBU escort.” 

Sakura nodded with a chuckle. “Good thing his team is ANBU.” She said, glancing up at the clouds to see if she could figure out what had Sasuke so distracted. It was weird having him back in the village. But so far, he had been polite and civil towards both her and Naruto, so she was going to take what she was getting. 

She saw his head snap down and in her direction. “Kakashi’s retired-” started. 

“Not anymore.” Sakura shrugged. 

“And you're-”

“ANBU registered field medic .” Sakura interrupted again. She waved her hand. “When the hospital isn't being overrun with injured shinobi, that is. I rarely get to take missions anymore because of it.” 

She could see the wheels spinning in Sasuke’s head, but he kept his mouth closed on the matter. She suspected that he still thought of her as the weak link in their team, and compared to him and Naruto, she probably was. But that didn't mean that she was weak.

Sakura gave Sasuke a sidelong glance. “Itachi is very sick, Sasuke.” She murmured. “It's not just his eyes.” 

Sasuke nodded and shifted his eyes back up to the sky. “He's been sick for a long time. Managing with medication and herbs, but…”

“His health is failing. He needs to be admitted into the Hospital for treatment and observation.” Sakura explained. 

Sasuke was still staring at the sky. “I know.” He answered. He was quiet for a few moments before he pulled his dark eyes from the sky and locked them on her. “He doesn't trust anyone.”

Sakura nodded, sorrow in her heart. “I know, and honestly, he has every right not to trust anyone.” 

Itachi had taken out his entire family, the entirety of the Uchiha clan, in order to protect Konoha and his younger brother. He had sacrificed his life of being an elite Konoha shinobi to save the village he loved. Required to infiltrate one of the most ruthless organizations in order to pass information into Konoha to keep Sasuke, and then Naruto, safe. Uchiha Itachi had given up his life for Konoha. 

“Konoha owes her existence to him.” Sakura said, shooting a smile at Sasuke. “I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep, and as soon as I get up and get some food, I'll come do the physical myself. If he’ll let me, we'll admit him into the hospital and I'll put him strictly on my rotation. Only myself or Shizune will have access to his room.” She promised.

Something relaxed within Sasuke and he gave her a grateful nod. “I think we would both appreciate that, Sakura.” He said, as they stopped outside of a four story apartment building. 

Sakura glance up to her apartment, which was on the very top floor. She had chosen the highest apartment because the apartments on the top floor were the size of two of the lower apartments. More space, fewer neighbors. She also didn't have to deal with people stomping around above her head when she was trying to sleep in the middle of the day. Thanks to the Hospital, her sleep schedule was non-existent. She caught her Z’s when she could. 

Sakura pointed up to the sky. “This is me. Thanks for walking with me. The talking kept me from passing out on my feet.” She said with a laugh. 

Her heart gave a slight leap when Sasuke’s mouth tugged to the side in a tiny smirk. She would have missed it if she hadn't turned to face him right when she had. It vanished as fast as it appeared, and he gave her a nod instead. 

“Sure. Kakashi said last night was one of the hardest nights for the hospital, figured you could use company afterwards.” He shrugged. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. So why had Sasuke shown up instead of Kakashi? An uncomfortable feeling tugged at her gut but she shoved it aside. “The death of children always hits the hospital hard.” She whispered. To lose the most precious and innocent to chaos and nonsense was never something Sakura would get used to. 

She flinched, suddenly, when she felt Sasuke’s hand wrap around her wrist. Her eyes snapped up and locked his his onyx orbs. There was something swirling behind his eyes, some kind of emotion that she couldn't make out. 

“We’re going to make Iwagakure pay for what they've done.” He growled, his eyes watching her as he made his promise. “We are Konoha shinobi. They won't get away with any of it.” 

Sakura smiled up at him and nodded. “Besides. We have Kurama on our side.” She said. 

Sasuke’s grip on her wrist slowly loosened and he finally pulled his fingers away. “Kurama?” He asked. 

Sakura nodded. “The Nine Tails, that's his name.” 

“Ah.” Was Sasuke’s only answer. 

The two stood there for several more moments in awkward silence before Sakura yawned. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her fuzzy, sleepy feelings before speaking again. 

“I'm going to go up and go to bed. I'll find you in a few hours so we can talk to Itachi about what we’re going to do to help him get better.” If they could help him get better. She had no idea what was wrong with him. 

Sasuke nodded at her and she turned and headed up the stairs of her apartment building. She could feel him watching her as she took the first flight of stairs, but when she hit the landing, he has vanished. Though he had gone, Sakura still felt someone watching her as she made her way to her door. The feeling didn't go away until she was safely locked inside her apartment. 

She spent only a few minutes setting her traps and seals before heading to her bedroom. She quickly collapsed onto her still-made-bed and letting exhaustion overtake her, pulling her down into a quick and deep sleep. 

*****

Sakura woke to the sound of one of her windows sliding open. Her eyes snapped open and she flipped over her bed, pulling her blankets with her as she reached out towards the intruder, kunai already in hand. Her fist made contact with a gloved hand, which quickly wrapped around her own before it jerked her forward into the chest of a shinobi whose smell she knew better than her own.

She breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Kakashi.” 

His mask wasn’t pulled down, but the crinkle of his visible eye told her that he was smiling. “You greet all of your late night suitors this way?” He asked, his eye trailing down her body to the puddle of sheets on the floor.

At one point during the night she remembered, vaguely, shrugging out of her clothes when she stirred awake enough due to the summer heat. Kakashi’s free hand slid around her bare waist and pulled her closer as she smiled up at him.

“You’re my only late night suitor, Sensei.” She murmured, just before his suddenly maskless mouth captured hers. 

He hmmed against her lips before pulling away with another brilliant smile. “Well, unfortunately I didn’t come here to be your suitors.” He explained with a wink. 

Sakura rolled her eyes and reached down to pull her shinobi uniform from the floor, very aware that Kakashi was watching her movements. “Oh?” She asked, straightening up. 

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. Tsunade wants us in the office as soon as possible. She’s sending us out on recon to Iwagakure. Either immediately or at first light.” 

Sakura glanced out her window to see that it was, in fact, dark outside. Her eyes shifted to her alarm clock that sat beside her bed. Three am. She had gotten ten hours of sleep. It sure didn’t feel like ten hours. She tugged her clothes and gear on as Kakashi stood beside her bed and watched. She smirked every time he made an appreciative noise when she bent over to pull something else from the floor. Then she remembered that he hadn’t shown up at the Hospital. Sakura finished pulling her suit on and glanced up at Kakashi.

“Missed you after work.” She said, before darting her eyes around to find her kunai pouch. 

Kakashi’s mask was back in place, but she caught his raised eyebrow. “Ah. Late.” He answered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sakura snorted “Of course.” She said, distractedly, as she shoved towels out of the way with her foot, still trying to find the rest of her gear. 

“Saw you with Sasuke.” Kakashi said offhandedly. 

Sakura glanced back over at him just as he shrugged. “Didn’t want to interrupt. 

It was Sakura’s turn to raise her eyebrow. “You wouldn’t have been interrupting anything.” 

Her eyes caught the glint of steel from the corner of her bed. She reached down and snatched her kunai pouch out from under yet another pile of dirty clothes and towels. She was rarely home long enough to take a shower and sleep these days. One day she was going to have to take a personal day and actually clean her house. Sakura sighed and leaned over to fasten the pouch onto her thigh before straightening back up and walking back over to Kakashi. 

“Besides.” She whispered, as her fingers trailed up his vest to climb up his throat. “I was left hungry.” She dipped the ends of her fingers underneath his mask again and pulled it back down. “And unsatisfied.” She finished, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. 

Sakura felt his fingers dive into her loose hair, using them to tilt her head until he could kiss her fully and deeply. His tongue searched her mouth, battling her own when they made contact. His fingers would trail down her neck for a few seconds before he would pull them back up again. She knew what he was doing. He was keeping himself in check. They both knew that they were expected in the Hokage’s office immediately, and getting distracted with each other would push their arrival time back, which would piss Tsunade off. 

Finally, Sakura pushed away with one last kiss before she stepped back and away from Kakashi’s hands. He had tried to hold her to him, but again, they both knew they were on a schedule. 

“We should go.” Sakura whispered, as she licked the taste of him off of her lips. She caught the flash of heat in his eyes as he pulled his mask back up into place. 

“You’re killing me, Sakura.” The silver-haired Jounin growled, his eyes trailing back down her body again. 

Sakura threw him a sly grin as she headed for her bedroom door. “I’ll make it up to you later.” She promised. 

Kakashi was right on her heels as they exited her apartment. So close, infact, that his next words were just a breath in her ear. “I’m going to hold you to that.” 

Sakura chuckled as they vanished to the rooftops of the village. 

*****

Sakura was both surprised, and also not surprised, to find Sasuke standing beside Naruto as she and Kakashi pushed through the Hokage office doors. She was surprised, however, to notice that neither Yamato nor Sai were present. She sent Kakashi a questioning look, but he just shrugged and leaned over to her.

“The Hokage wants the original Team Seven to handle this mission. She hasn’t said why.” He whispered. 

Sakura just gave him a nod as they lined up next to the boys. She stopped on Sasuke’s right, giving him a smile when he turned to greet her. 

“Morning.” He greeted.

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “Ugh. Don’t remind me.” 

Both Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled, as Naruto leaned forward in line to look at her past Sasuke. “Ten hours not enough for you, Sakura-chan?” he asked, grimacing when she shot him a glare.

“Not this time.” She growled, before flashing Sasuke an apologetic glance. “Sorry I didn’t get time to look in on Itachi. I slept straight through my alarm.” 

Sasuke just shrugged. “He’s handling Shizune pretty well. This mission takes precedence and he knows it. He’s fine waiting until we get back.”

Sakura gave him a nod before flicking her eyes over the boys.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were outfitted in Jounin gear just like Sakura and Kakashi. Tsunade must have already filled out the paperwork to have Sasuke promoted. His katana was strapped to his back, but other than that, he matched the rest of their team. Sakura was glad that he was back in the village. He had teamed up well with Naruto during the attack, and she knew that the blond was excited to have his best friend back.

The clearing of a throat had Sakura pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind for later. She snapped her attention to the Hokage sitting on the other side of the room. Tsunade was watching them with a bored look, but Sakura knew that she was both amused and delighted that their team seemed to be getting on well, even after all the time they had been separated. 

“So.” Tsunade started. She had leaned back in her chair and was taking turns looking at each of them. “Team Seven back together again, I see.” 

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. “Hai, Tsunade-shishou.” 

Tsunade returned her smile as she glanced down at the papers on her desk. “Good. That’s good.” Her gaze returned to the four shinobi standing in the middle of her office. “Because I’m sending you four to Iwa to interrogate the Tsuchikage.” She explained, as a scroll snapped closed on her desk.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “The Tsuchikage. Inside his own village?” She asked.

Tsunade shook her head. “He won’t be inside Iwa in a couple of days. He’s going to be meeting the Fire Daimyō for reasons that you will need to figure out.”

Sakura leaned back on her heels as she spared a questioning glance at Kakashi, who shrugged. The same glanced sent to the boys gave her the same response. “So this isn’t about the attack yesterday? Just about why he’s meeting with our own government?” She asked. Kakashi and Naruto had always let her handle the questions and formalities of receiving, explaining, or declining of a mission. It seemed like Sasuke was fine with it as well. 

Tsunade sat back in her chair. “You will most definitely be finding out why he sent shinobi to attack our village, our children.” She growled. 

Sakura could see the bags under her eyes and the lines across her face that being Hokage had caused her. While it had been Naruto’s childhood dream, she knew now that he also watched the wear and tear that came with being Hokage. He hadn’t exactly changed his mind, but he wasn’t rushing for the promotion anymore either. He seemed currently content with going out on missions and helping keep the village as safe as possible. She knew that this latest attack also had him on edge. They wouldn’t have been able to stop him from going out on his own anyway. 

Sakura gave a nod. “Of course, Hokage-sama.” She agreed, as she stepped forward towards the desk. She retrieved the scroll that Tsunade was holding out towards her.

“You leave in an hour. Sakura will have your mission details.” Her eyes flicked behind Sakura’s shoulder. “Sasuke.” 

Sakura unraveled the scroll as she listened. 

“Hai, Hokage-sama?” The Uchiha answered from behind her.

“The team will be going as ANBU. Cloaks and all. Only the Tsuchikage should know who has detained him. Naruto will escort you to the ANBU facility and get your gear.” Tsunade went on to explain.

Sakura’s eyes flew over the words on the scroll as Tsunade and Sasuke talked back and forth about how this mission would be his official “test” to promote him up to Jounin and ANBU, even though he was written down as both in the official records. The elders and their damn paper work. 

The Tsuchikage would be arriving in Fire Country in two days, scheduled to meet with the Fire Daimyō in three. They needed to be there and ready to go before the meeting. There were maps and blueprints of the buildings, as well as a suggested strategy. But she knew that Kakashi, and probably Sasuke, would come up with their own. She was there to be medical support, making sure that they didn’t go overboard on the Tsuchikage. It was an information retrieval mission, not an assassination. 

Sakura let the scroll snap closed. “We’re to leave him unscathed, alive?” She asked, annoyance flickering across her face. 

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and raised her eyebrow at Sakura. It was uncommon for Sakura to interrupt her. “You have to leave him unscathed. There’s nothing in there about how to handle your interrogation process.” 

Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, who just gave her a nod. She caught the smirks on both Sasuke and Naruto’s faces. As long as she could heal the damage, her team could use any measures they needed to get information from the Tsuchikage. And they now had Sasuke. She knew, from the few moments she had to speak to him and Itachi right after the attack, that his Sharingan had evolved years ago. There was a chance that they wouldn’t have to do anything at all, physically, to the Kage of Iwagakure. 

She turned back to Tsunade and gave her a quick nod. “We understand, Tsunade-sama.”

The busty Hokage returned the nod. “Good. One hour. Keep constant correspondence. We’ll see you when you get back.”

Sakura bowed, the three men behind her following suit, before she turned and excused herself from the room. Her team followed as they passed several groups of other Konoha Shinobi who were standing, waiting, outside of the Hokage’s office. No doubt waiting to be sent on their own response missions following the Iwagakure attack. Naruto and Sasuke talked quietly behind her as Kakashi fell into step beside her. Sakura passed the mission scroll over to him as they started down the stairs. 

“She wants us to get in before his meeting, find out what he wants to talk to the Daimyō about.” She murmured quietly. Her eyes watching, making sure that no other ears were listening in as they talked. 

Kakashi rolled out the scroll and scanned the page. “She wants us to influence it if possible, keep him from making any demands of the Daimyō to go against Konoha for any reasons.” He read out loud.

Sakura nodded. “Naruto will take care of Sasuke’s gear in the ANBU facilities. Do you need to go with them to make sure there’s not any problems with his access?” She asked, just as her feet in the bottom of the stairs. 

Kakashi shook his head and glanced back at the two younger men behind them. “I don’t think so. Everyone know’s Sasuke is back, and they’ll let him in as long as Naruto is there. Besides, before the massacre, Itachi was a very respected member of ANBU. I’m sure his story has circulated by now. The ANBU were never convinced that he had turned against Konoha in the first place.”

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi at that. “That’s reassuring. I know that you had reservations about it. He was your partner sometimes, wasn’t he? We all know how close the ANBU are, I’m sure some, if not most, had figured out that it was a ploy, a cover up of sorts.” 

Kakashi nodded as he pushed open the doors of the building and let Sakura step outside first. “Most, but we could never prove it. The Elders and the Third had destroyed any evidence of the Uchiha coup before their bodies were even cold. Tsunade is going to issue an announcement while we’re gone, assuring the village that something like that would never happen again. There had been other ways that it could have been dealt with.”

Sakura nodded and waved at Sasuke and Naruto as they took to the rooftops, heading to the ANBU building. “I’m just glad that Sasuke is back. Naruto seems happier and Sasuke seems more...willing to work with us. Be a team.” Her bright green eyes sparkled as she looked up at Kakashi. “I’ve missed him.”

Something passed over Kakashi’s face, but she couldn’t say what. It wasn’t something she had seen on him before, and between his mask and Hitai-ate, he was hard for her to read. He looked away from her before she could open her mouth to ask.

“I’ve got a couple of things to do before we leave. See you at the gate in an hour.” He said, as he turned away from her.

Something painful tugged at Sakura’s stomach. He was suddenly being unusually distant. Normally before a mission he would come with her to pack, and they’d make sure that they had enough food to sustain even Naruto. What was different? She pushed the thoughts away as she watched him walk in the opposite direction.

“Be there in 45 minutes. I swear to Kami if you are late-” She started.

Kakashi’s hand shot up in a slight wave. “As you know, I am never late, Sakura.”

She sighed and shook her head, before her own feet carried her across rooftops to her apartment. It was true, she had missed Sasuke. She had missed the way that Naruto had always tried to outdo the Uchiha. She missed the way his indifference to her had fueled her passion to be better, to do better. But even Naruto didn’t know about her current affair with Kakashi. As far as she knew, no one did. They had kept it from him, even when they were intimate on missions that he was apart of. But Sasuke was different. He saw through even the slightest of things. Maybe that’s why Kakashi was getting distant. He didn’t want Sasuke finding out and reporting them. But even now, she wished the silver-haired Jounin had come with her to her apartment. 

It felt like things were going to change, especially since they already had. Yamato and Sai had been removed from their team, it had said so in the mission scroll, and Sasuke had been placed with them permanently. They were Team Seven once again. It had been years since they had been on a mission together, and back then, Sakura hadn’t been useful in anyway. She wasn’t useless now. She had grown up, grown strong, and could take care of herself. Kakashi and Naruto knew that, but Sasuke didn’t. She smiled to herself as her feet hit the third floor landing of her apartment. 

It was going to be an interesting mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have it! Chapter Four done! I really wish I had a better way to communicate with you guys! It's impossible to let you know that I AM working on chapters just having IRL stuff that keeps getting in the way. Also, I've been working on my "baby" Naruto Fanfiction in-between. (I know...I know). But it's the one I'm really, really, excited for, but I won't be publishing that one until I'm done with it. Currently sitting at 7 full chapters, waiting for my Beta to get done with her student teaching so that she can rip me apart! That one WILL be Itachi/Sakura (As one review has already asked about. ;) ) And it's seriously the one that I'm most excited about. This one was only supposed to be a couple of more chapters, and I delved way more into fighting and missions and crap than I wanted to, and I'm pretty much just flying by my seat until I get to the parts I know are stable. XD
> 
> Like always! Read and review! That's what keeps my fire fueled and I love love feedback, positive or negative! Positive is great! It lets me know that you guys love what I'm putting out! Negative can also be good as long as it's not rude and is constructive! Thanks again! And I'll see you next time!


End file.
